The present invention relates to an in-line sander comprising a sander body which houses a motor coupled to an in-line oscillating mechanism. The in-line oscillating mechanism is adapted and configured to move a sanding pad in a linear oscillating motion.
A preferred pad is a profiled sanding pad coupled to the in-line oscillating mechanism. The profiled sanding pad has, in a plane substantially perpendicular to the linear oscillating motion of the sander, a particular cross sectional profile corresponding to a profile to be formed onto or to be sanded on a workpiece. The cross sectional configuration extends substantially consistently along the length of the pad, and the pad defines a sanding surface having a profile corresponding to the particular cross sectional profile. With such profiled sanding pads, sandpaper secured to the sanding surface of the pads will power sand the profile to be formed onto or to be sanded on a workpiece.